Family Bonding
by MilkyStars
Summary: The Gods decide to spend some time with their demigod children, but some crazy stuff might happen, especially to the 'big three' kids. Tahila not in hunt. Percabeth. T just in case. My first fic!
1. Announcement

Percy PoV

Today was the first time Dad and the gods came down to Camp Half Blood.

We gathered in the mess hall, and the gods were all in human form.

"Children," Zeus started, "The Council has made an extraordinary choice to allow us to spend time with you." gasps and whoos from the crowd that was- sorta- building. "Tahila Grace, Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, please step forward." we took a big leap from our empty tables to find ourselves in front of our dads. "Uncles and Father." we said in union. "Because of you being the only children we have, you will be joining us back to your home for half of the time which will be the last few days, and will have the entire time then off." Zeus said with a big fat smirk. _NOT_ good. "Thank you." we said and turned around and started to whisper. "this is way cool." nico mumbled. "Starting today, up till december 25 (it's november 1st today, by the way), we will be staying in our cabins. NOW LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" Zeus Concluded.

I huddled up with Annabeth, Tahila, Grover, and Nico, our 'usual' group. "Percy." i heard my dad say. "Father." i whispered. "Annabeth! Catch you guys in five?" i said, hoping they'd wait for me. She nodded and walked away with the rest of our gang. I turned back to dad, "Yeah?" "I just wanted to tell you that this was my idea, to spend time with you, not just a coy that Zeus forced us into." "I know dad. I know you love me." and we shared a long hug."Percy! You coming?" Tahila said. "Yeah! See you around, Dad."

**So what do you think? Sorry its so short !**

**So did y'all like it? More percybeth later... and grover will be coming in!**

**What do you think Zeus is planning on doing? I need reviews!**


	2. Something Wrong

**So first, thanks to the ones who reviewed in this story and the previous one (accidentally deleted version). **

**PERCY POV**

"Really, Percy, what. Did. Your. Dad. Say.?" Annabeth kept pestering me about that. "I'm telling the truth! He said he loves me blah blah blah." i answered. "Fine I believe you, as long as it's nothing bad." Finally, wise girl gives up. I put my arm around Annabeth. This was gonna be one tough two months!

_**Later that day...**_

* * *

"So, how 'bout some Truth or Dare, CHB style?" we asked the gods. They nodded. They were _**SO**_ in for it. "Ok, Rules! If you back out of a dare you have to cover your face with Peanut Butter, and backing out of a truth will give you an entire WEEK of eating nothing but PB&J!" Tahila laughed wickedly. The nerve of that girl. Some gods, including Dad and Uncle Zeus, of course, exchanged looks and gulped. Only Ares, who was sort-of the challenge taker, screamed "Bring it on girl!" a few surprised glances to Ares. "Sorry." he joked. I wondered if he actually knew that word. "Ok, I'll start." Tahila said. "So... Uncle Poseidon, Truth or DARE?" she said Dare so loudly that she made the game sound like 'and DARE'. "Da.. Truth." Dad couldn't stand a dare? Nice fact for this 2 months. "Ok, So what did you tell Percy awhile ago?" I'm betting she knew that dad would chose Truth anyway, she had that question in mind. "I told him that this was not anything Zeus forced us into, and that i loved him." The machine beeped. It was true. "See! I told you Annabeth!" i whispered into her ear. Dad's turn. "Ares, truth or dare?" he asked. "Dare." Ares said bouncing. "I dare you to back out of this dare." Dad said, smiling. What kind of dare is that? "Ok, I'll go get the Peanut Butter." Ares stood up, heading for the kitchen as we laughed. He arrived with a face full of Peanut Butter, and a knife. He was licking the Peanut butter off the knife. "Eww!" some girls screamed. "RELAX." Grover sneered, laughing. "So, Percy! Truth or d..re?" Ares asked, while the 'a' sound drifted away in the Peanut butter. "Dare." i said with a smile. What's the worst he could make me do? "Good choice." he said evilly, " I dare you to punch Clarisse's face. Sorry daughter." he said. Oh this would be fun. I walked over to her, reached out my fist and punched her face. She, of course, was mad, and was about to punch back. I saw the cup of water beside me and tried to make the water flow out, but it wouldn't. Clarisse hit my face, and broke my nose. "Ow." i cried. Something was wrong. Annabeth came over. "Seaweed brain, you OK?" she asked. "No, my nose is bleeding." i said, getting up. "Let's get you some water, boy." dad said, pouring the water on me. "OW!" my nose didn't get better. "Something's going wrong. My powers won't work." I said, holding my nose. "We can see that. Tahila, try to summon a lightning onto that twig, would you?" Zeus asked. She nodded and held her hand above the twig, but nothing happened either. "That's strange, two out of three children of ours had proven to lose their powers, and I'm sure Nico has lost them too." Hades told Zeus and dad, strangly. "No more Truth or Dare, we'll play later, back to your Cabins!" Zeus announced as we got up and went to our Cabins. Something's wrong. It has to be.

**So what do you think? **

**Please review and thank you to those subscribers and reveiwers. (if that's even a word)**


	3. The Meeting of the gods

**I've only got 2 chapters and so many reviews for just the second Chapter!**

**Special Thanks to those who reviewed, here's the next chapter**

_**Polishgirl1504**_

_**15dragondream**_

_**xXPercidiaJacksonXx**_

_**Pj35**_

_**TheSophie**_

_**Percy's PoV**_

I couldn't concentrate, why couldn't we use our powers? This was a complete mystery, and nothing like this had happened to anyone else before.

"Percy, Your dad's calling you." Annabeth said, walking into my cabin.

"Ok." I said with a fake smile, and stood up from my bed.

"I know you're depressed about awhile ago, I'm sure there's a reason." Annabeth smiled her beautiful smile at me.

"I know, it just feels weird without the power that's usually flowing through me." I said with a sigh as we arrived at the mess hall where the gods were sitting in the middle table. Nico and Thalia were there already.

"Hey, Perce, you're here." Nico said, Hi-five ing me.

"Dad, whats up?" I asked, noticing his _VERY _stern face.

"Sit, Percy and Annabeth." Athena said.

_Uh Oh. _I thought. This probably would be about our relationship, but I guessed wrong.

"You have noticed that your powers aren't working properly." Zeus said, starting.

"We believe that it's because of a power blockage." Dad said, continuing Zeus's sentence.

"Like Kronos is blocking it?"I asked.

"No, like because of a certain camper, or even a god or human." said Hades with a glum look.

"Maybe it's YOU!" said Thalia, joking. The gods still seemed serious though.

"Thalia Grace!" said Zeus and Nico, as we all laughed.

"Guys, this is serious." I whispered, embarrassed.

"If this is about the incident why am I here?" Annabeth asked, standing up.

"Sit, Annabeth." Athena said, threatening her daughter in Greek.

"Ugh!" Annabeth shouted and sat down.

"Thank you, Miss Chase." Zeus said politely. Annabeth hated that.

"I will be called Annabeth thank you very much sir." Annabeth answered.

"I will call you anything I want, and can we get back to the topic?" Zeus said. The room quieted down like magic.

"Now, until we find out what is really happening, you are not allowed to run too far away from your cabins. And Annabeth will be helping Athena and Chirion research. That is all" Dad concluded.

"What? Mom, did you volunteer me AGAIN?" Annabeth yelled.

"Please, Annabeth, for Percy." Athena said. Oh now she likes me?

"Fine." Annabeth turned around, "Let's go guys."

We all rose from our seats and went back to our cabin. My cabin was the same, but I felt a different feeling. All I knew was that it's something bad.


	4. AUTHOR's NOTE

**Sorry this isn't a chapter, but Chapter 3 is already up.**

**I have a poll about what my next story is, and I will have 2 new stories. **

**One is about whatever topic you vote for and the second is going to be about something else, i'll surprise you! **

**So one things for sure, VOTE!**

**Oh and by the way REVIEW.**

**I'll also try to get a beta...**

**Thanks**

**XOXO  
MAXGAB~**


	5. Thunder Strikes Between

**Ugh, I haven't got this 'Beta' thing understood yet, so no beta.**

**But I hope you Enjoy this next chapter...**

**And thanks for all the reviews and alerts/faves. I'm BEGGING you people to do my poll too, thank you.**

**I also have an announcement at the end of this chapter so stay tuned!**

**XOXO ~ maxgab**

**ANNABETH POV**

"Annabeth, παραμονή εδώ! (Annabeth, Stay here!)" My mom said, chasing me around the Athena Cabin.

"Ακριβώς στάση αυτό μητέρα! (Just stop it mom!)" I said angrily, heading for the Poseidon cabin, one place mom wouldn't dare come.

"Annabeth ποιο είναι το πρόβλημα με εσείς! (Annabeth what's the matter with you!)" My mom shouted, stopping me from going any further.

"ΑΚΡΙΒΩΣ ΣΤΑΣΗ ΑΥΤΟ! (JUST STOP IT!)" i squealed, attracting Percy's attention. He rushed right out of his cabin.

"Annabeth, Athena, what's going on?" he asked calmly. His warm and loving voice calmed me down too.

"I'm sorry Percy, i don't know what's gotten Annabeth into this." Mom said, as if!

"Μητέρα! Ξέρετε ακριβώς τι συνέβη. (Mother! You know exactly what happened.) Please tell me the truth." i said, looking at her.

"What's there to tell?" Mom said raising an eyebrow.

"Μητέρα! Ακριβώς… Ah! (Mother! Just... Ah!)" I said, screaming.

"Athena, Annabeth, could you please stop yelling to each other in Greek, I'm not the best translator." Percy said breaking us apart.

"Sorry Perce." I said, 'ashamed' of myself. That was just a joke.

"Αυλάκωμα Annabeth! Παραμείνετε σταθερά και τραβείτε από κοινού! (Annabeth Chase! Stay put and pull yourself together!)" I heard Chirion say from near the Zeus cabin, where Thalia was.

"Αθηνά, πρέπει να αρχίσουμε.(athena, we need to start)" Chirion whispered in Greek. As if I couldn't understand!

"ναι το Chirion, περιμένει ακριβώς μια στιγμή. (Yes Chirion, just wait a while)." Mom whispered back.

"Come on Wise Girl, let's go." Percy said, Thalia by his side.

"Ok Seaweed brain, Le-" my words were disrupted by some thunder.

"Thalia, what's happening?" Nico, who just came, said.

"I don't know, but I'm not doing it." she said loudly, to be heard though the sound was very very loud.

"UNCLE ZEUS! DAD! UNCLE HADES! SOMEBODY!" Percy screamed, yelling for help. Poseidon, and Zeus came quickly with Hades following.

"What the gods..." Clarisse came out of her cabin saying.

"Daddy, what's happening?" asked Nico, tugging on Hades' shirt.

"I don't know Nico, just take cover, Okay?" He replied.

Nico just nodded before a booming voice came by.

"WHO IS DOING THIS?" it was Ares. We all shook our heads.

"DAD, Uncles, Anyone?" Percy and Thalia said, raising their heads.

They shook their heads. "A catastrophe is coming." Thalia bellowed.

"Wh-" more thunder.

"Ha-" more thunder.

"WHAT THE GODS!" Clarisse managed to say, again.

"Shut up la rue!" everyone except Ares screamed.

"Aw, don't be mean to her." Ares joked, getting a punch from his daughter.

"CLARISSE!" Ares said, mad. I knew he was a joker but when he wants to he can be fierce too.

"S-S-Sor-rr-y D-d-d-d-a-d-d-d." Clarisse said shaking. We all laughed.

"Good job Ares man!" Percy hi-fived him, and he hi-fived back, all part of the joke. Har Har.

"What we gon-" Thunder. "Gonna Do?" Grover asked, shocked. By this time a large crowd of nymphs, satyrs, campers, and councilors were there.

"Whoa!" Connor, who was part of that crowd, said.

"Wh-!" a flash of lighting came by, and the whole crowd stared at someone, or something.

**So did you like it? It's longer than usual, so I hope you did... don't forget to review.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT TIME! (I CANT WAIT!)**

**so first of all, the greek was translated by the babel fish translator on Yahoo so if it's wrong don't get mad at me.**

**Now, the important announcement:**

_**Drum roll please...**_** I'm gonna be posting EVERYDAY! **

**well, i'm going on vacation, and I might not be able to update (_SAD)_**

**So i'm making it up by posting everyday, maybe even 2 chaps a day!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**XOXO _MAXGAB_**


	6. I love you

_**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**_

_**I've been receiving great, awesome reviews from you guys, and Im so glad cuz its my first fic!**_

_**This CHAPETER IS EXTRA LONG, as a THANK YOU Gift!**_

_**XOXO, maxgab**_

**Annabeth POV (continued from last chapter)**

It was none other then the love of my life Percy.

"Percy! Are you OK?" I ran towards him and said, but got no reply.

"Perseus, my boy!" Poseidon joined me in the no reply group.

"Perce! Hello?" Thalia gave it a try. No reply.

"PERCY!" Nico and Grover shouted. No reply.

"Percy, speak to us, please." I said, crying. This time he raised his hand and touched mine, but then it went down again as I kissed his cheek.

I heard someone in the crowd cry too, and it was none other then one of the mysterious nymphs.

"A...n...a...b..b...e..t...h.." Percy trembled, eyes open.

"Annabeth, he's calling you." Chirion instructed me to move forward.

"I'm here, I'm here." I said, my hand in his.

"Ann...Anna...b...e...t...h, I l..l..l...o..." his voice became softer and softer.

"What percy? You what me?" I asked.

"I...l...l...o..v... I love you." and then there was silence.

He didn't say a word, he closed his eyes.

"Percy! No!" I said, crying.

"κάνει κάτι! (do something!)" i cried, but everything faded away.

**Three days later, but Annabeth doesn't know that.**

I woke up in the infirmary.

"A...Annabeth?" Thalia said, water in her eyes.

"Y...Yes...Thalia." i answered, voice trembling.

"Oh thank the gods!" she screamed, crying for joy, i guess.

"Is, Per...Percy?" i asked, she knew what i meant.

"I'm sorry, they're still trying to retrieve him, but the chances are small." she sighed.

"NO! PERCY CAN NOT BE DEAD! HE CAN NOT!" i screamed, and Nico stood forward.

"Daddy says that he will get a good place in the underworld, he will not be tortured, I'm sure of it." he said, bowing his head down.

"Thank you Nick." i smiled. At least he wasn't going to be tortured, right?

"Can i go find him?" i asked the nurse. She nodded.

**-At wherever percy is-**

"Oh my gods Percy!" i said, running towards the bed where Percy laid.

"Stop! No one is allowed here!" a big man i've never seen blocked me.

"But I'm his girlfriend." i said pouting. Poseidon came out of nowhere and nodded to the guy.

"Let her in." he said in greek, smiling. The man looked surprised at me and gulped as he moved his body, and i walked to Percy.

"Oh. My. Gods." i said, staring at him in his deep sleep. Oh no.

"He woke up and wanted to find you, but he drifted off again." Poseidon said staring with me. I felt relieved, he was safe.

"Annabeth?" he woke up, asking.

"I'm here Seaweed Brain, I'm here." i said crying.

"If I die tell Nic and Thalia and Tyson and Mom and everyone that they're my best friends forever, OK?" he said, he was crying too.

"No, you won't die, you won't. We need to have Faith, right?" I said, with hope and faith. He just nodded in reply. Truly, he would be OK, right?


	7. A glimpse of the future

**THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU Again.**

**Oh guys I dunno if u guys like twilight but I wrote a fic. Link on my profile**

**Please read it, it truly is LOL,~!**

**This the 6th Chapter, finally out, yay!**

**here ya go~**

**Oh and Thalia is _not_ in the hunt in case you find this chapter weird.**

**xoxo maxgab**

**PERCY'S POV**

Slowly, I drifted off again.

I dreamt about the future, yes the future.

"Perce! You teach swordsmanship in five mutinies! Got anything on your mind?" a familiar looking girl said.

"Uh, yeah, uh, who are you?" I asked, confused.

"It's Thalia! Duh?" she answered. Right. Thalia.

"Yeah, Thalia, so... where?" Camp Half Blood looked different. The cabins were bigger, like mansions, and the mess hall was in a big building. The strawberry fields were exchanged by a big factory too.

"Percy, what's going on with you? At the field!" she said, pointing to the field.

"Thalia, Where's Nic and Annabeth?" I asked. It's only been the two of us.

"They're rebuilding Olympus. Duh!" she said.

"Sir Jackson, will you be coming to class?" a camper said.

"Yeah uh... What's your name?" I didn't know anyone here.

"Nicholas di Angelo, sir." he replied.

"Ah, Nico and... Who's son?"

"Sir Nico di Angelo and Miss Thalia Grace's Son, sir." he said. Nic and Thalia? He slightly tilted his head, "Hey Mom."

"Nicholas, get back to class with Uncle Percy." Thalia sighed. Typical. Or not?

"Yes Mom." he said. I followed him to the field where about 20 campers stood in their armor.

"Good morning Mister Jackson Sir!" they saluted.

"Good Morning. Today we'll be, uh," I pulled out Riptide, "Practicing. Pair up and FIGHT!" I said, afraid I'd say something wrong. Surprisingly they followed me.

"Sir Jackson, Your daughter got into a fight with Lacey again." a tall man approached me and said.

"Wait a sec... CHRIS RODRIGUEZ?" I said, realizing his face was exactly like chris.

"No sir, I'm Chris and Clarisse's son Harry la rue Rodriguez." he said.

"Oh. Harry, i'll be going now." I said, trying to look official. Not working.

"Yes sir, Alison and Abigail are in third period." he said. I guess those were my kids?

"Ok, that History or Greek Mythology?" I asked. Those were our Third period choices when we were 14.

"GM." he smiled and nodded at me as I rushed to the Greek Mythology classroom.

"Ah, Mister Jackson. You're here for Alison and Abigail, yes?" the teacher, whom I noticed look liked Clarisse, said.

"Yes Miss Rodriguez." I smiled. It was Clarisse.

"They're at Chirion's." she said, pointing to the opposite building.

"Thank you Clarisse." I said, running towards it.

**-AT CHIRION'S OFFICE-**

"Alison Chase Jackson and Abigail Chase Jackson." Chirion murmured

"Dad?" the little girls asked.

"Yeah. You guys are in BIG trouble." i said, as they shivered.

"Percy, you do notice that it's the 5th time this week, do you?" Chirion said.

"Yes Chirion, I'll take them... somewhere else." I said.

"Good." he nodded. And I grabbed Alison and Abigail's hands and left.

"Daddy, when is mommy coming home from Olympus?" Alison asked. Annabeth was my wife?

"Soon honey, soon." I whispered as we arrived the Poseidon cabin.

With that I woke up.


	8. Prophecy and Karaoke

**It feels like days since I last updated :)**

**Today my Vacay officially started :))**

**I have sad sad sad sad news. ;(**

**only 2 people read this story on the 20th.**

**So PLEASE let me know you're reading :)**

**here ya go!**

**Maxgab XOXO**

**Percy PoV**

"Wh-What?" I murmured, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey Perce, you're awake?" I heard Nico's sound.

"N..Nic?" I asked.

"Yeah! C'mon, Uncle Zeus came looking for ya'!" he exclaimed.

I climbed off the bed and walked towards my cabin, instead of Thalia's.

"Hey Percy!" Thalia said from outside her cabin, "Over here, now!"

"Ok." My plans of NOT meeting Uncle Zeus had, unfornatly, failed.

I walked towards her cabin, Nico catched up, and was now by my side.

I saw Annabeth and Grover there too.

"Percy. Nico." Zeus nodded.

"Uncle." We said together.

"I think we should get started." Dad whispered to Uncle Zeus and Uncle Hades.

"Yes Poseidon, I'm very sure they can hear you though, brother." Hades replied.

"YES WE CAN HEAR YOU! Can we start now? I need to get something to drink." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ok, now we'll start with _Percy_." Zeus smirked. I didn't like the way he emphasized my name, it means something bad. "Step forward."

I stood in front of the 'Big Three', my Uncles and Dad.

"Percy, the strike of lightning was, tragic." Zeus said glumly.

"The Oracle gave us a prophecy, and the first line said 'the one struck by lightning is the chosen boy', thus Thailia couldn't be the one." Zeus sighed with releif.

"So that left you and Nico. And it was you, so you're the Chosen Boy." Dad exclaimed happily. Great, another prophecy about me.

"the next line is for all of you: "'There will be five on the journy, who will emerge from different places'. We have chosen Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, and of course Percy to be the five, because of your astounding work in past quests." Hades said.

"What do we actually have to do on this 'Journy'?" Annabeth asked.

"Good next line says 'Five will leave, four will arrive, one will be sick in no time.

"One will meet an enemy of us all, and all will stay alive if you chose wise.'

"So it says that one of the five will be sick, and I belive that this is a sickness, a disease.

" The enemy, posibly, is Luke, and we're chosing the best so I guess we're wise." Zeus said pointing to Annabeth.

Then Zeus kept quiet.

"Wait, so that's it?" I asked.

"Yes." Zeus nodded.

"Can we leave now?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, what he said." Nico laughed sticking out his tounge.

"Ok. You are all dismised." Dad sighed. Typical Nico.

We walked out of the cabin, saying bye bye to Thalia and headed home.

Chirion asembled all of the campers in the mess hall at 12:00 for lunch.

"Today we will be having capture the flag, an then KTV. Oh wait, KTV then Capture the flag after dinner." He said hesitating. I bet he just wanted to cheer me particulaly, up.

After Lunch was Karaoke.

"Ok, first up, Connor Stoll, singing 'Dumb Love' by Sean Kingston." Chirion said after looking at the Ipod set at shuffle. Connor stood on the stage and started singing.

"girl you make me dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,  
dumb-b-do-b-dumb  
dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,  
I love you so dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
dumb-b-do-b-dumb  
wh-wh-wh-whyyy

you tell me that you're leaving  
but then you wanna leave me  
and never make your way to the door  
i tell you that you're too much  
and then i'll miss you too much  
don't even know what we're fighting for  
you keep my car?, girl  
and then you go get it fixed  
i talk one of them other chicks  
just to make you jealous

…**(A/N I'm skipping the rest of the song due to it being too long)**" 

"Thank You!" Connor said with a bow, and someone in the crowed chuckled.

"Next, Percy Jackson, Mary You by Bruno Mars." Chirion announced as the whole crowd laughed. I stood up nervously, and walked to the stage.

"it's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do  
hey baby i think i wanna marry you  
is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice  
who cares baby, i think i wanna marry you

well i know this little chapel on the boulevard  
we can go whoa whoa  
no one will no whoa  
oh come on girl

who cares if we're trashed  
got a pocket full of cash we can blow whoa whoa  
shots of patrol whoa whoa  
and guitar girl

don't say no no no no no  
just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
and we'll go go go go go  
if you're ready, like i'm ready

cos it's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do  
hey baby i think i wanna marry you  
is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice  
who cares baby, i think i wanna marry you

…**(a/n skipping the rest due to it being too long)**"

The whole crowd started clapping. Was I that good? No. Way.

"Ok! Next is a special request, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood and Percy Jackson (again) singing Don't Stop Beliveing by gLee cast!" Chirion said, almost snickering.

"**Percy-**Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin anywhere  
**Annabeth-**Just a city boy, born and raised in south detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere

**Percy-**A singer in a smokey room  
**Annabeth-**A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
**Percy and Annabeth-**For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

**Everyone-**Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

**Thalia-**Working hard to get my fill,  
**Nico-**Everybody wants a thrill  
**Thalia and Nico-**Payin anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

**Everyone-**Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin  
Hold on to the feelin  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin  
Ohohhhhh….  
Streetlight people  
Ohhhh..

Don't stop believin  
Hold on to the feelin  
Streetlight people  
Ohohohoh….  
Don't stop!"

I sighed in releif. Finally over.

"Next up…." Chirion said, grinning.

**I betcha all want to know who's up next!**

**I'll update soon~**

**Maxgab**

\


	9. Clarisse sings disney and some oracle

**Sorry I didn't post it any sooner, but I was busy with a lot of stuff…**

**Here ya go!**

**By the way the people/songs are all randomly chosen.**

**Percy's PoV**

_I sighed in releif. Finally over._

_"Next up…." Chirion said, grinning._

"Next Up, Clarisse singing 'Different Summers' by Demi Lovato!" Chirion said, grinning.

A few gasps were heard and a few giggles, as Clarisse walked up the stage, giving death glares to the gigglers. Clarisse + Disney Song = Clueless.

"We're like a melody with no words  
Until we figure it out  
We sing  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
I know it's simple yeah but it's worked right up til now it's up to now  
Yeah every day has been like a dream world oh but now your not just  
In my head oh no

Will we remember different summers  
It's like tossing our hearts to see where they land  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again and again and again

You know that I can't help but wonder  
What's gonna happen next  
I'm a little curious, oh yeah  
Every star that I stood under  
When you were under it too  
Did you ever think about us?

I hope you did, 'cause I can tell you  
That's something I'll never forget  
I won't forget

If we remember different summers  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again

Don't need friends just beginning but I hope we will find it again so  
Again go from here oh

Will we remember different summers  
It's like tossing our hearts to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again  
Will we remember different summers?" Clarisse Sang.

Surprisingly, the crowd cheered.

"Who's it for?" Chris Rodriguez asked. Yeah, Clarisse's Boy Friend. Imposible right?

"You Dumbo!" She sneered.

"As in Michel Yew?" Chris joked.

"Y.O.U. Chris Rodriguez, Got it?" she said, faking anger, oh for Hades sake.

"Aww." He said.

"ENOUGH with the fluff people! Back to your cabins and report to dinner later tonight!" Chirion said. I smiled merely.

I kept thinking about the prophecy. It was way too weird. What sickness? I know nobody will get killed, even if they're close to death I can protect them, I mean I have my weak spot but, URGH! I'm just plain confused. Stupid Prophecy.

_The one struck by lightning is the chosen boy _

_There will be five on the journey, who will emerge from different places_

_Five will leave, four will arrive, one will be sick in no time._

_One will meet an enemy of us all, and all will stay alive if you chose wise._

The prophecy rang in my head as I lay down on my bed in my cabin.

Guess what. Another Dream.

"_Nicholas!" Thalia screamed at her boy. In this scene, he was about 12._

"_Yes mommy!" He replied._

"_It's your grandfather." She said, hesitating._

"_Which one?" he asked, the clueless little boy._

"_Grandfather Grace." To this, she was referring to Zeus._

"_I've never really met my grandparents. Who are they? Why are you so afraid of me seeing grandfather?" he asked again. Thalia Gulped._

"_His Name is Zeus, god of the sky." She told him._

_Nicholas froze as Nico walked into the room._

"_Grandpa Di Angelo, he's, Hades, God of the Underworld." Nico told the poor kid, who screamed. _

"_NO! They're not real! Just a story! Who are my real grandfathers? Who!" he cried._

"_It's true Nicholas. It's true. Your little cousins, Alison and Abigail, are Poseidon and Athena's grandkids. And Harry, he's Ares' and Hermes' grandkid." Nico told him._

Then I woke up with a startle. Grover knocked on my door and walked in.

"Percy! Wake up! Dude, how long were you out? It's dinner time!" He said, helping me up.

"Uh, Grover, is… Rachel…" I asked. He knew what I meant.

"Big house." He answered.

"Thanks." I know Rachel isn't new to this whole Oracle thing, but the mess hall, I mean the big table was way too formal for her.

I walked up to Rachel's Room.

"Hey, Rach, uh you wanna sit at the Poseidon table with me?" I asked.

"Thanks Perce. I appreciate it." She answered. "Uh Oh.."

Her eyes flashed red. Glowing. Prophecy time.

"_The one struck by lightning is the chosen boy _

_There will be five on the journey, who will emerge from different places_

_Five will leave, four will arrive, one will be sick in no time._

_One will meet an enemy of us all, and all will stay alive if you chose wise._

_Time will not wait, for his death, everyone knows, where he'll go next."_

Awkward? The last line, time will not wait for his death everyone knows where he'll go next, was not given to us by my uncles and dad.

I decided to tell Dad.

"Dad. The Oracle Spoke to me through Rachel. She told of the prophecy, but there was an extra line. _Time will not wait, for his death, everyone knows, where he'll go next."+_

He gulped.

"We were afraid the Oracle of Delphi would tell you, but it's true. But the death will not be yours'. It will be _his_." He replied. He walked to Chirion and whispered.

"_Chirion, cancel capture the flag, we have important business to discuss." _Dad whispered in greek. Chirion simply nodded.

"Announcement time! Capture the flag is delayed to Friday **(a/n today is Tuesday)** due to, uh… special causes." He told us.

One question was left in my head: who is HE?


	10. Plan 13 sneak 'em out

**Please Review any ideas or comments! **

**More Reveiws = faster updates!**

**Cha**

**Italics are: walkie talkies, and Blackjack and percy's dialogue.**

**Percy's PoV**

_"We were afraid the Oracle of Delphi would tell you, but it's true. But the death will not be yours'. It will be __**his**__." He replied. He walked to Chirion and whispered._

_"__Chirion, cancel capture the flag, we have important business to discuss." __Dad whispered in greek. Chirion simply nodded._

_"Announcement time! Capture the flag is delayed to Friday __**(a/n today is Tuesday)**__ due to, uh… special causes." He told us._

_One question was left in my head: who is HE?_

**(that night at Thalia's cabin)**

"Huh? What last line?" Nico asked. I told them about the prophecy.

"_Time will not wait, for his death, everyone knows, where he'll go next._" Thalia murmured.

"A-ha! His death! His is short for… uh…" she buzzed up.

"Histerical? History? Hisss?" Grover joked.

"Let's not think about it. C'mon, it's been a whole month, and after tomorrow me, nic, and Thalia will be bunking in NYC! What will we do?" I somewhat screamed.

"Perce is right. This is our last night together in camp. Even if we're all going to Goode, camp just brings us together." Annabeth sighed.

"I need to go online msn, see you soon?" I told them.

"Yeah, bye Perce." They replied.

_**Percy's Msn:**_

_**Seaweedbrain: Rach? I need your help.**_

_**Racheldareoricle: what.**_

_**Seaweedbrain: can you come to nyc with me? Ill explain later.**_

_**Racheldareoricle: huh?**_

_**Sonovhades: PERSEUS JACKSON WHY ARE YOU CHATING WITH RACHEL?**_

_**Seaweedbrain: nico?**_

_**Wise_girl: when you go on msn, it's only for important stuff. Whats the plan. Why are you talking to HER?**_

_**Seaweedbrain: Annabeth? Oh gods, ok is Thalia here.**_

_**: Loud and Clear.**_

_**Godofthewild: and grover! Dude why'd you forget me?**_

_**Seaweedbrain: here's the plan…. And some walkie tokies… oh yeah plans.**_

**THE NEXT DAY~ (italic is what they say into walkie tokies**

"_seaweed brain to wise girl, copy?" _

"_wise girl copy! son of hades copy?"_

"_loud and clear. Lightning girl copy?"_

"_copy! Rachel orie copy?"_

"_HERE! God of the wild copy or not?"_

"_Copy."_

"_Let the plan begin!" I smiled._

"And what do you think you're doing?" I turned to see dad's face.

"playing with a walkie tokie with annabeth, Thalia, grover, nico, and Rachel?" I said hopefully. Not according to plan.

"I don't believe you Percy." He said.

"When have you?"

"There was the time Zeus thought you stole the lightning bolt, and the time we fought typhon, oh and there was when…" dad said, counting the endless times.

"Okay Okay! What do you want me to do?" I said, madly.

"Give me the walkie talkie." He said sternly.

"_seaweed brain to wise girl! Plan 13!"_ I growled before handing dad the walkie talkie.

"What's Plan 13?" dad asked.

"That annabeth and grover email, iris message, and chat with me while we're in new york." I lied. Daddy bought it.

"Let's go Percy. I believe Sally is waiting for us at the airport. Relax, We're all on the same flight, so Zeus can't blast us." He chuckled.

"I'm just…. Going to miss Grover and the gang." (Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Rachel, Thalia, Nico, Travis, Connor and Clarisse) I lied. He bought it.

"Okay, kiddo. We better be on our way." Dad nodded at uncle Zeus.

"Nic, lightning girl, plan 13 is up." I told them, they nodded.

"Why do you keep talking about plan 13? Is there something more to it then im, emails and chats?" Zeus asked.

"No! Daddy how could you even THINK of that?" Thalia pouted.

"Sorry sweetheart, it was kind of suspicious." Zeus replied.

"Urgh! You guys are imposible! C'mon guys." She stomped off. That is one important part of plan 13.

We followed her up to the bushes and saw Annabeth, Grover, and Rach.

"Okay guys, Remember, Rachel do you have the plane? I can sneak you out but you can't sit in our plane." I told her.

"Well DUH! The plane was there five hours ago!" she said laughing.

"Okay guys. BLACKJACK!" I screamed as my pegasis flew by.

_Yo, boss! New mission?_

"_Yeah, escort Annabeth, Rachel, and Grover to the airport before I get there, got it?"_

_Ok boss! Hop on!_

"He says hop on." I told them.

_Hold on tight! Next stop: CHB Airport!_

With that they flew away.

**Short chapter, so sorry, I have a major case of writer's block.**

**PLEASE review to tell me that you're reading! Even just saying 'hi' in a review makes me happy cause I know you're reading!**

**Don't forget to Fave, R&R and ALERT!**

**Oh and any ideas? Really? Please? Thanks?**

**MAXGAB~**


	11. Hello New York: Comedy Special

**Hey guys, there was a very important typo last chapter**

**I was gonna type chapter 9 but ended up typing Cha.**

**Sorryy**

"_He says hop on." I told them._

_**Hold on tight! Next stop: CHB Airport!**_

_With that they flew away._

**Percy's Pov:**

***At the NYC airport***

"Hey Mom." I hugged her.

"Oh Percy And… Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades." She bowed down to them.

"Chill Mom! Oh, hey Paul." I smiled at my step-dad. Paul Bowed too.

"Paul, no need to bow, they're family." I nodded at Uncle Zeus and Uncle Hades.

"Nice to meet you." They said, hesitating.

"Oh! Paul, these are my, sort-of-cousins, and my best friends Thalia and Nico." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Blowfish." Thalia smiled.

"It's Blofis but you c..can call me anything you want." He said, scared,

"Relax Paul. Please?" I asked him.

"OK Percy, First time meeting gods and their Godly children who can shoot lightning bolts, Sorry." He said. Thalia laughed.

"Daddy would kill me if I did that!" She laughed even louder.

"Tell me about yourself, BLOFIS." Nico sneered.

"I'm Percy's English teacher at Godde high," he replied.

"Age? Fave color? Sword fighting experience? Greek Mythology Level? Know any cute Cyclops?" Nico continued.

"Nicholas Andrew di Angelo!" Uncle Hades scremed.

"'Wuz just having some fun Dad! Urgh! _Gods."_ He sneered.

"Uh, I'm going to leave now… Visit Rachel's 'rents. Thalia, Nic, You in?" I asked. It's all part of the plan.

"Yeah. Bye Dad! Bye Mrs. Jackson! Bye Mr. Blowfish!" Thalia snickered.

"Thalia Anne Grace! **(A/N had to think of a middle name) **You will not treat Percy's step-father like that. Understood?" Uncle Zeus said sternly.

"Yes Daddy. Bye!" she said, as we ran towards terminal 3, Where Rachel's plane landed.

_***At Terminal 3***_

"Grove! Rach! Annabeth!" I said embracing them.

"Chillax dude!" Grover smiled.

"Rachel, you sure you have a place for them to stay?" I asked, me and my insecurities.

"Well Duh?" she shouted at me.

"Okay. Blackjack!" I shouted back. Sure enough, my pegasis flew in,

_Yo boss! Where shall I escort them this time?_

"_Wherever Rachel tells you to. Once you're done head back to SALLY JACKSON BLOFIS's House. A.K.A. my house. I'm waiting."_

_Ok Boss!_

He flew away with the Oracle, the Satyr, and the Half Blood.

"Rachel's Parents eh?" a voice piped from behind.

"D…Da..Daddy?"


	12. Plan 13: the dads gods find out

**Hey guys, there was a very important typo last chapter**

**I was gonna type chapter 9 but ended up typing Cha.**

**Sorryy**

"_He says hop on." I told them._

_**Hold on tight! Next stop: CHB Airport!**_

_With that they flew away._

**Percy's Pov:**

***At the NYC airport***

"Hey Mom." I hugged her.

"Oh Percy And… Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades." She bowed down to them.

"Chill Mom! Oh, hey Paul." I smiled at my step-dad. Paul Bowed too.

"Paul, no need to bow, they're family." I nodded at Uncle Zeus and Uncle Hades.

"Nice to meet you." They said, hesitating.

"Oh! Paul, these are my, sort-of-cousins, and my best friends Thalia and Nico." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Blowfish." Thalia smiled.

"It's Blofis but you c..can call me anything you want." He said, scared,

"Relax Paul. Please?" I asked him.

"OK Percy, First time meeting gods and their Godly children who can shoot lightning bolts, Sorry." He said. Thalia laughed.

"Daddy would kill me if I did that!" She laughed even louder.

"Tell me about yourself, BLOFIS." Nico sneered.

"I'm Percy's English teacher at Godde high," he replied.

"Age? Fave color? Sword fighting experience? Greek Mythology Level? Know any cute Cyclops?" Nico continued.

"Nicholas Andrew di Angelo!" Uncle Hades scremed.

"'Wuz just having some fun Dad! Urgh! _Gods."_ He sneered.

"Uh, I'm going to leave now… Visit Rachel's 'rents. Thalia, Nic, You in?" I asked. It's all part of the plan.

"Yeah. Bye Dad! Bye Mrs. Jackson! Bye Mr. Blowfish!" Thalia snickered.

"Thalia Anne Grace! **(A/N had to think of a middle name) **You will not treat Percy's step-father like that. Understood?" Uncle Zeus said sternly.

"Yes Daddy. Bye!" she said, as we ran towards terminal 3, Where Rachel's plane landed.

_***At Terminal 3***_

"Grove! Rach! Annabeth!" I said embracing them.

"Chillax dude!" Grover smiled.

"Rachel, you sure you have a place for them to stay?" I asked, me and my insecurities.

"Well Duh?" she shouted at me.

"Okay. Blackjack!" I shouted back. Sure enough, my pegasis flew in,

_Yo boss! Where shall I escort them this time?_

"_Wherever Rachel tells you to. Once you're done head back to SALLY JACKSON BLOFIS's House. A.K.A. my house. I'm waiting."_

_Ok Boss!_

He flew away with the Oracle, the Satyr, and the Half Blood.

"Rachel's Parents eh?" a voice piped from behind.

"D…Da..Dad? OH MY GODS." Thalia Shouted.

"You sneaked them out of Camp? That was Plan 13?" Dad screamed.

"S,,,sorry?" I considered. Maybe Paul wasn't so bad after all.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" He screamed. Again.

"Dad we brought them here so we could still research together!" I yelled. Well that was unexpected.

"YEAH! We did it to help each other. Time off for Athena, and we try to get our problem solved!" Thalia suddenly got into the act.]

"Percy, I didn't know. I'm Sorry." Dad said after hearing Thalia's explanation.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." I mimicked him and walked away with Thalia and Nico, to the car Rachel prepared for us just in case.

**So how do you like it..**

**WRITERS BLOCK AGAIN… so sorry**

**Any ideas? **


	13. Paul's Gas Problem and Rachel's House

**Hey guys!**

**Just to clear things up:**

**Hello New York: A comedy Special was the Sneak Peek version of chapter ten.**

**Plan 13: the dads (gods) find out is the official version.**

**And yes there was supposed to be a (_) on gods… but it didn't show.. SORRY.**

**There was an annoyomus review last time I checked, and whoever you are I still suggest creating an account so I can reply properly.**

**No this is not based on the movie. This is based on the book series. And this is after TLO but Thalia is NOT in the hunt.. TLH never happened...**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**BTW: I dont own the movie or book..**

**THALIA POV**

"What just happened?" Said nico, who probably didn't know anything.

"Dad and our Uncles got mad at us, we got mad at them, in words: a family feud." I sighed, hopping into the silver Mercedes Benz.

"Man Rachel Is R.I.C.H.!" Percy said.

"Hello Mr. Jackson, Mr. Di Angelo and Ms. Grace. Where can I escort you?" the chauffeur asked.

"Rachel's house, sir." We replied.

"Call Me Paul. Paul Blofis." He smiled.

"PAUL? Where's Mom?" Percy asked.

"Taking Your dad and your uncles home. So.. what exactly happened?" he asked us.

I looked at Percy. "We'd rather NOT talk about it. Step on it!" Thalia said.

He stepped on the pedal. Nothing happened.

Stepped on it again. Nothing happened.

"Uh-Oh, We're out of gas! I Swear on that river what do you call it, o yeah st-" we cut Paul's sentence.

"Don't swear on that. It'll kill you If you don't do it. Trust me, we know." Nico said looking at Thalia.

"Ok.. I swear on my wherever, that I filled this tank-eir up!" He joked.

"I'll call Blackjack." Percy screamed, "Blackjack!"

They talked for quite a while, and finally another pegasis came.

"Ok, Nico sit with Thalia, Paul sit with me on blackjack." He sat down on blackjack

"Paul. On. Now." He said noticing Paul shaking with fear.

"OHMIGOSH it's a PEGASUS!" stupid Paul. Typical Mortal.

"The term is Pegasis Mister Blowfish." Nico said tapping his shoulder.

"Let's go to Rach's, then we all catch a movie? How 'bout the Olympus theatre? A really cute biography of the time Ares took Zeus's bolt." Percy said.

"Yeah! I heard the actor.. Logan Letterman? Yeah, he looks EXACTLY like you!" Nico said.

"Oh Oh Oh and Annabeth's BRUNETTE!" Nico was practically ROFL now.

"I heard Luke stole the bolt."Thalia smiled.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, let's all wait for the movie. No spoilers." Percy chuckled.

After 15 mins of flight, we arrived at a grand estate near the coast.

"OH. MY. GODS." Nico Gawked.

"Shut up." Percy said, ringing the doorbell.

"Hello, Mister Jackson." Said Rachel's butler.

"Hello, James." Ah, the butler's name is James.

"Miss Dare is in the guest room with Mister Underwood and Miss Chase." James said.

"Thank You James." he replied.

Walking into the house, was the most glorious thing I've done in a long time.

**Writers block!  
Sorry to Not update. School just started on monday, and Im busy. VERY BUSY!  
Here's the next chap. ENJOY!**

**xoxo maxgab xoxo**


	14. The Gala Premiere  Part One

**Hi Guys!**

**I know it's been ages, but school just started.**

**February 8, 2011: 947 hits. You guys are AWESOME! Try to make a thousand – i'd update faster and i'd be SOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!**

**Anyway... I'm wondering who I should make Percy's friends at Goode High.**

**So I'm setting up a little contest! Answer the question at the end of the chapter.**

**So what you do is PM these: (Don't answer in your comment. You will be disqualified)**

**Your characters name, how he/she looks, and a little biography. With your answer!**

**Come on and apply and I want a few guesses before I update! The lucky winners get to have their characters placed as Percy's friend! First correct guess is Percy's Best friend (at Goode)**

**Oh and please read and comment this story by one of my friends on **

**(Link for latest chapter at the momment) ****.net/s/6574367/8/Twelve_Olympians_Academy**

**Thalia PoV**

Walking into the house, was the most glorious thing I've done in a long time.

"Oh. My. Gods." Nico gawked. Again.

The living room was the first sight. It was a royal style one, but there was a juke box in one corner, and a Flat Screen TV right in the middle. The stairs were spiral, right up to the second floor.

"Hello Mister Dare, Mrs. Dare." Percy said nodding at a man and woman on the couch.

"Percy. You must be Nico and Thalia, Rachel has told us much about you." said Mr. Dare.

"Yes, sir. Nice to meet you, Mister Dare!" said Nico.

"Uh huh. Well Rachel's room... Percy knows where it is." he said, looking bored.

Loud music was playing. I could recognize 'Burnin' up' by Jonas Brothers. I saw a room with a girl, about 17, dancing around with another two.

"The curly haired girl is Rachel's sister, Ronnie. And the other two are Jessica and Megan, her friends." Percy explained. He sure knew everything about Rachel.

"Hey Percy!" said a guy from another room.

"Hey man. Guys, this is Rachel's brother, L...ucas..." he said shuddering. I get it.

"Hey! You must be Thalia and Nico! My name is Lucas, but you can call me Luke." he said cheerfuly.

"We'd rather call you Lucas." I said before Nico could.

"Anyway, have they met Ron?" Lucas asked percy.

"Nah. Busy with Megz and Jess." I said.

"Ok. VERONICA!" he screamed.

"What, Luke?" she said, pulling Megan and Jessica in.

"Meet Thalia and Nico." Percy said pointing at us.

"Oh. Hey. You're Rachie's Camp Friends?" Ronnie asked.

"C'mon Percy! Kris is on webcam!" Megan said, pulling Percy away.

"Oh My Gods! Haven't seen Kris in... AGES!" Percy said, following.

"So? Are you gonna answer me?" Ronnie asked.

"Answer me first. Who the gods is Kris?" i said raising an eyebrow.

"Our friend. One of Percy's best friends. We all went to Godde. And her name is Crystal." **(A/N Kris = Cryst… but cryst just looks weird)**

"Mm Hmm. Oh and yeah we're Rachel's camp friends." i said looking at the sky, thinking in my mind 'Oh gods, dad save me.'

"Thalia! Nico!" Rachel said, rushing down the stairs and hugging me.

"Hey Rach!" i smiled. SOMEONE is cheery.

"Are we going to the Empire state building later? I hear your dad's going to the premiere of that cute biography of the lightning bolt incident.

**- To Be Continued -**


	15. AN a sorry note

****VERY STUPID AUTHORS NOTE****

**SHOOT! MAN I FORGOT THE QUESTION! **SLAPS FACE****

**I won't repeat the rules, the question is (or was!): Why (do you think) Clarisse and Chris named Harry Rodriguez Harry? (from a glimpse in the future)**

**Answering is up until I get 5 answers.. OR MORE! **

**REMEMBER: PM THE ANSWERS~**

**Cant.. Update... Not... Enough... Time...**

**sorry! **

**Luvs,**

**maxgab**

P.S. Sorry for not updating soon. I have a challenge for the Hogwarts Online Fourm due today... I will update by next w.e. (weekend)


	16. The Gala Premiere Part Two

**Here's the next Chapter, and I'm so very sorry that this is a late update!**

**Thalia and Annabeth's dresses are on my profile.**

**March 1, 2011: 995 hits.**

**March 13,2011: 697 hits.**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! 5 hits to 1000, come on guys!**

**And since Hades is banned from Olympus, he's lounging inside Sally and Paul's cosy apartment here in NYC! Understand?**

**Enjoy :-)**

**maxgab**

**

* * *

**

**Thalia's PoV**

_"Thalia! Nico!" Rachel said, rushing down the stairs and hugging me._

_"Hey Rach!" i smiled. SOMEONE is cheery._

_"Are we going to the Empire state building later? I hear your dad's going to the premiere of that cute biography of the lightning bolt incident." Rachel smiled._

"Yeah, sure!" I smiled back at her.

Rachel's sister Ronnie and her friends helped us dress up. She was some fashion wizard.

I wore a high low dress, blue in color, with some sequins. I wore silver high-heels, and a beautiful pair of golden earrings.

Annabeth wore a grey-silver like dress with sparkly sequins on the top and a pair of red heels.

Percy and Nico both wore formal suits, with matching bow and shoes, Percy's was Blue and Nico's was black.

Grover wore a yellow Zoot Suit, and matching yellow shoes.

We were all ready to go and went by Rachel's Limo. The ride to Olympus was silent.

We approached the Empire State Building, and walked in.

"600th Floor please." Percy said to the man.

"Are you joking?" he said, as if he didn't know.

"I'm a daughter of Zeus, He's the son of Poseidon, and that's the son of Hades." I threatened. For a second, we thought he was actually Mortal.

The man gulped, "Right This way." he said, pointing to the elevator.

The Premiere was unlike a [human] one. There was a red carpet, but the stars of the movie, us, were not on it. Dad, Uncle Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hermes, Apollo, Ares, Athena, Hera, Artemis, Hephaestus, and some other minor gods, were strolling along the red carpet.

Dad was wearing a white jacket, and Uncle was wearing a coral one.

Aphrodite, being the fasionista she is, wore this buh-yew-ti-ful pink dress that made mine looked like rubbish.

Athena wore a white dress with sequins. Artemis was in her little-kid appearance, wearing a cute little bow on her head.

"Hey, Aphrodite!" I hollered. The goddess in pink glanced my way and waved at me as she walked by.

"Hello, sister." I bowed.

"Hi, Thalia, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Grover, and of course, Rachel!" she smiled.

"Hey, Cousin Aphrodite"/"Lady Aphrodite." Nico, Percy, Rachel, Grover, and Annabeth chorused.

"C'mon." she smiled, pulling us onto the red carpet that I found was made out of rose petals.

"Cool Carpet." Grover GAWKed.

"Thanks. I made it myself!" she said, flipping her currently blonde and lush hair.

"Sis, stop showing off." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Yeah." she rolled her eyes in return.

"Father!" I smiled at my approaching Father.

"Hello, Thalia." he smiled, waving Uncle Poseidon to come.

"Hey dad." Percy smiled at him.

"Annabeth!"/ "Mom!" Athena and Annabeth said to each other.

"I'm just gonna go now..." Nico said, feeling left out.

"So, How'd you get here?" I wondered to the gods.

"We took the Sun Chariot to the Empire State Building and, uh, _asked_, the man to take us to the 4..5..600th floor. Yes, 600th! I always thought it was on the 1000,0000th floor." Aphrodite said in confusion.

"How 'bout you dad?" I asked.

"Uh, Percy's Mother drove us here." he said.

"Where's Nico's Dad, Uncle H-." I asked.

"At home lounging." Uncle Poseidon laughed.

"Dad!" Percy punched his dad on the arm. For a moment there, I imagined us all being regular families going to a Gala Premiere of the kids' new movie. The thought didn't last long though.

The newscaster, a demi-god, walked to us.

"Mister Jackson, how do you feel about this movie being about you?" he asked.

"No comment. Trying to have a private conversation here!" he said, breaking through the sea of reporters.

-to be continued-

* * *

**HI guys it's me again with an A/N.**

**I was gonna upload it to the story, but then FF had an ERROR~! oh my gods right?**

**So here i am, typing this paphetic (did i spell that right?) Authors note, and hoping you'll 4give me. You will, right? Thought so.**

**Luvs you and sorry again,**

**maxgab**


	17. The Gala premire part Three

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait it was my birthday on april 1 o-_-O**

**If you think Poseidon is a little OOC i'm sorry. Or if Clarisse is because she hates practically everyone, sorry. (or Zeus, or Thalia, or Percy, or the stupid paparazzi or anyone else.)**

**Oh and typo: the Actor's name is logan LERMAN! Sorry Logan!**

**New A/N: I'm SICK and i'm updating this for all of those favers and alerters and people who R&Rd. I'm sorry for the late update, this is a LONG one...**

**Thalia's POV**

"_Mister Jackson, how do you feel about this movie being about you?" he asked._

"_No comment. Trying to have a private conversation here!" he said, breaking through the sea of reporters._

We followed.

"Stupid Reporters!" he cursed in Greek and tried to get away.

We followed.

Uncle Poseidon couldn't take it anymore.

"SILENCE!" he screamed.

We followed.

"Not you guys!" he yelled at us, but the reporters thought it was them and kept speaking.

"NO! Thalia, Grover, Brother, Percy, Annabeth, and all gods and Nico are allowed to speak. Everyone else SHUT UP!" he said.

We followed.

Now this was the basic pattern of what we did: do something, follow.

"PERCY! OVER HERE!" a camera man shouted.

"Enough!" Zeus said, zapping him.

"Dad!" I whined.

"Thalia!" he replied.

"DAD!" I pouted.

"WHAT?" he screamed.

"Don't just go and zap paparazzi! You're the King of Olympus, Gods there's always gonna be paparazzi!" I said.

"What?" 5 heads – Grover, Annabeth, Dad, Uncle Poseidon, and Percy – banged together and asked in confusion.

"Ugh!" I said, stomping my foot.

"Uh, Thalia.." Annabeth said.

"What!"

"Guys!" a voice from behind said. It was Clarisse. My 'dear friend' Clarisse.

"Shush!" Grover said.

"I allow Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, to speak." Poseidon said.

"What about Travis, Connor, Katie, Juniper..." Clarisse started naming the list of people waiting for the approval of uncle.

"Everyone that Clarisse has named just now may speak." he sighed.

"YAY!" the gang chorused.

"But let's keep it down to a dull ROAR." Dad said, staring at them.

"Awww!" they replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, the movie's gonna start, wanna go in?" Aphrodite said.

"Yeah, Uncle!" Nico said as Percy TRIED to get away from the crowd, again.

"Uh, follow that Percy?" Uncle Poseidon said, looking at Dad.

"What he said." Dad said, rushing towards the cinema. So much for 'King Of Olympus'.

"What's the rush, Father?" Aphrodite asked.

"You'll see inside the Cinema." Dad said, pulling Aphrodite with him. I guess I'm not daddy's favorite anymore.

**Percy's PoV**

"Percy! Over here!" the swarm of reporters attacked me, as I gasped for air. The Punch was just on the table behind me. I picked It up and halted.

"Come any closer and i'm pouring this all over you!" I threatened.

The camera men and paparazzi halted too.

"Better. Now leave me alone." I said, rushing into the cinema. The film was rolling so I positioned myself next to Annabeth.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Talk about LATE." she whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"You're not the one with the swarm of reporters after you." I said.

"FYI, the Athena cabin will NOT agree with you." She said, pointing to the Athena girls asking for her autographs.

"Har Har." I laughed sarcastically.

Then the movie started rolling. Hmm... Logan Lerman really DID look like me... Where's Clarisse? Hey, how come Annabeth is good at sword combat? Hey, I thought it was Ares I fought, not Luke! Where's the stupid Helm? Why does Uncle Hades look like a Hippie? This movie is messed up – No we didn't purposely go ALL the way to the Empire State Building just to fight luke, in fact, since when was my mother there at the battle? Thoughts rang in my head for ages.

**PART TWO FIN - Part Three to be continued.**


End file.
